five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adira The Wolf
Adira The Wolf is a Wolf Animatronic, She is Female. She Has Light-Teal Fur and Light-Orange Eyes. She Wears a Brown Garment and Bikini, Her Breast and Thighs are Plump and Extremely Large. Her Breast is Bulging Out of Her Bikini. She Wears a Brown Bandit Mask Around Her Neck, Her Breast, Bottom of Tail, Hair, Bottom of Her Face and The Half of Her Thighs are White. Bumps are Visible on Her Breast, Looking Like Small Nipples. She Blushes Sometimes Because of Her Massive Bulging Bust. She Carries a Silver Broadsword. She Has Pointed Ears. Withered Version: He is Missing Her Face and Left Arm, She is Missing The Suit on Her Waist, Both Thighs, Both Feet, and Both Legs. Her Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. Her Bikini are a Little Ragged. She is Very Rusty Toy Version: Her Breast and Thighs are Slighty Larger, Her Fur is Light-Cyan. She Has Dark-Orange Eyes and Orange Cheeks. She Has Big Eyelashes and a Very Large Booty. Her Breast and Garment are Slighty Ragged Phantom Version: She is Missing The Suit on Both Feet and Legs. She is Missing Her Right Forearm and Right Hand. Her Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil and Her Right Eye is Hanging Out of Her Socket. Her Stomach Has a Large Hole on It. The Left Side of Her Bikini Has Rips on Them. Nightmare Version: She is Splattered in Blood and Oil, Her Teeth and Broadsword are Mostly Covered in Blood. Her Eyes are Dark-Red. She Has Rips on Her Waist, Thighs, and The Top of Her Breast. She Has Spikes on Her Fingers. Her Broadsword Looks Like a Mace. Withered Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Hand, Feet, Around Her Mouth, Right Lower-Leg and Half of Her Right Lower-Leg. Her Wiring is Pink and Red, Like Blood Vessels. She Has a Rip on Her Torso and Right Ear (Disclaimer: Her Wiring isn't Actually Blood Vessels, Barely of The FNaE's OC's are Possessed) Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Foot, Right Breast, Left Hand and Left Arm. Her Right Eye is Hanging Out of Her Socket. Half of Her Right Ear is Missing. She is Covered in Rips and Loose Wires. She is Also Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Toy Version: Her Broadsword is a Buzzsaw. She Has Dry Blood on Her Lower Jaw, Breast, Waist and Front of Her Thighs. She Has Spikes on Her Fingers, Her Fingers, Feet, Forearms, and Lower-Legs Have Oil on Them. She is Very Rusty. Her Eyes are Light-Red. Fredbear Version: Her Model Looks The Same As Her FNAF 1 Model. But Her Eyes and Fur are Darker, Her Ears are Longer. She Has Even Larger Bust, Hips and Butt. Her Bikini is a Little Torn. She Still Blushes Because of Her Massive Body, But Got Used to It. She is Very Tall and The Handle of Her Broadsword is Golden Instead of Silver. (Update: After a Few Years After She Was Made, She Was Forgotten After She Started Glitching Heavily In The Back-Room, A Few Months Later, Tubby-Land Co. Bought Her and Gave Her Several Updates, She Will Appear in The 2nd and Possibly 3rd Spin-Off)